The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Certain vehicle regulations recently enacted require passenger vehicles to use solar management glass coatings. This type of glass coating causes less infrared energy to be transmitted into the interior cabin of the vehicle, which in turn reduces the heat load in the interior cabin of the vehicle. However, this coating does not generally allow for radio frequency (RF) signals to pass through the glass. As a result, if a portable electronic device is being used within the interior cabin of the vehicle, RF signals such as cellular telephone signals or global positioning system (GPS) signals will generally be unavailable. The portable electronic device is unable to receive the RF signals needed to perform some types of functions. For example, if a personal navigation device (PND) is placed within the interior cabin of the vehicle, a weak or non-existent GPS signal is available. As a result, the PND may not be able to provide positioning data. Moreover, if there is a weak or non-existent signal within the interior cabin, portable electronic devices will constantly search for an RF signal. Searching for RF signals will reduce the battery life of a portable electronic device, which can lead to customer dissatisfaction and complaints. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that will allow RF signals to enter the interior cabin of a vehicle that utilizes solar management glass coatings.